


Taking Control

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:58:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5467493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yule is always a good time to begin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Control

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 19 of the advent challenge; prompt "evergreen/holly/ivy".
> 
> Masterlist for advent fics is [here](http://alafaye.livejournal.com/437913.html).

Severus carved a path through the small woods with his feet, not daring to use his magic before he had to. There was a stillness to the air, a sense of anticipation. Lucius had been right; the wards were waiting for something. Draco's firstborn was going to be born in the next few months -- they all agreed that that was what was causing the wards to... well, misbehave for a lack of a better wards. A drunk Muggle had seen the house, causing a small ruckus in the town (people claiming to remember the family from the hill, of course) and a few rumors of lights being seen. Severus had had to remove a nest of Fire salamanders that had taken up residence under the kitchen last week.

A new heir always caused a few problems. Luckily, there were ways to fix them.

There it was. An ivy that was still green. The last ingredient Severus needed. He cut it with a sharp, non-magical knife, and the bottle he stored it in went with the others in his collection bag. They started to hum though they weren't touching yet; they could sense their purpose together.

He smiled and followed his path back home.

~~~

Lucius leaned up against Severus' back and breathed deep. "Smells like the Christmases of my childhood."

Severus raised an eyebrow and slowly coiled the hemp rope into the finished potion. It burbled, smoked, and settled into a deep green. "I imagine this is how most people think Christmas smells like."

"Mm, no," Lucius said. "My mother would charm the house to smell like pine and evergreen for Christmas day."

Severus huffed. "Magical Christmas. How lucky some of us are."

Lucius chuckled. "Someone is feeling feisty." He unbuttoned the first button on Severus' shirt, the usual one which covered even his neck. It was his preferred shirt for brewing since it protected more of him. Since he'd been brewing for a week straight, Severus' skin is sensitive to being exposed; Lucius' fingertips on his skin cause goose bumps to rise in seconds.

"I'm not done," Severus hissed.

Lucius hummed. "I recall that the potion now has to sit for a few hours. That is... plenty... of time." He opened another button and just barely kissed the revealed skin. "Don't you think?"

Tempting, but no, Harry was arriving soon. Severus pushed back and Lucius, thinking that he'd won, eagerly stepped back, eyes bright with victory. Smirking, Severus set up a ward. "I'd think you would rather make sure that Harry settles in."

Lucius sighed and held his hand up to the ward. "Tease."

Severus' smirk deepened. "If that's what you think teasing was... "

Lucius' laughter echoed down the hall as he left. Severus shook his head and checked the other potion he was brewing for the evening.

~~~

Lucius pulled Harry's head back, baring his neck. He fingered the collar around Harry's throat, a basic brown one that would serve for the evening. It made Lucius want to put something more permanent there, but that was an old want. He and Severus had invited Harry to their bed a year ago and it had started as something casual, nothing for any of them to become invested in, but over time had turned into something more. He'd considered just buying a collar for Harry for Christmas, but he and Severus both decided to instead make the offer for Christmas. The collar could come later.

They were sure of Harry's answer given how willing Harry had been to help out tonight.

"Dark," Severus whispered, standing by the window.

Lucius grinned. "It's time, love. Are you ready?"

Harry was kneeling on the floor, naked except for the collar and already hard. "Ready."

To resettle the wards, the current head of household had to perform some act of mastery through ritual. Lucius and Severus had decided to craft their own rite, in their own way. On Yule, a time of new beginnings. With oils from plants that don't die, that always return. With someone close to them willingly submitted to Lucius' will.

"Twelve strikes," Lucius announced. "Twelve and you'll thank me for them. Each of them. Every strike, you will say thank you."

Harry nodded. "Please, sir. Make me submit."

Lucius grinned and stepped back. He raised the hemp rope. "Then let us begin."

"One! Thank you, sir!" Harry gasped.

~~~

Severus kissed Harry's temple as dawn stole into the room. Harry took a deep breath and his eyes fluttered open. "Morning."

Lucius, sitting against the foot of the bed, grinned. "You were so beautiful last night."

Shyly, Harry curled into Severus'. "Thank you for letting me help."

"We could think of no other we wanted to help," Severus told him. He looked at Lucius who nodded. "We wanted to ask you on Christmas, but we think a Yule offering might mean more."

"We want you as ours," Lucius interrupted, impatient. They suspected what Harry's answer would be and Lucius, when he was close to a sure thing, would slow for little to get it.

Harry smiled. "Really?"

Severus smiled at him and kissed his temple again. "As long as you'll have us."

Lucius crawled over, pushing Harry until he was under him. "That was what we were hoping you'd say."

Harry smirked. "I was wondering when you'd ask."

Lucius' eyes darkened and Severus laughed. "I told you he wouldn't be easy."

"Well, if it wasn't a challenge, it wouldn't be worth it," Lucius murmured.

"Oh, I'll give you a challenge," Harry growled.

Lucius grinned. "And I'll show you just what it means to be caught."

Severus sat back, content -- for now -- to just watch. It was, after all, an excellent new beginning and it was beautiful.


End file.
